Forgotten
by JinxJayJess
Summary: From where I saw yaushie's post to write a fic based off her latest drawing of NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Happy, how much food money did we earn after that job?" Natsu excitedly asks. "None, Natsu. Remember we didn't finish the job, you just ended up blowing up everything, and giving the Master more bills to pay back." Happy exclaims. Grrr…. "Ah man I'm so hungry though." Natsu then breathes in, smelling something oh so very familiar. Natsu turns his head to see Lucy on the other side of the bridge. Natsu immediately runs up to celestial spirit mage, and grabbing her hand from behind her. "Lucy!" Natsu loudly yells. "Natsu! What do you think you're doing?! Grabbing her hand like that!" Happy told the fire dragon slayer. "W-Who are you?! Please let go of me!" Lucy angrily yells at them. Natsu let's go of her hand in awe, wondering what was wrong with her. Lucy starts to speed walks away from the strange man who grabbed her. "L-Lucy, don't you remember me?" Nastu quietly says. "Natsu! What did you think you were doing?" Happy asks him while slapping him across the head. "What do you mean, Happy? It's Luce, our team mate who gets us food sometimes." Natsu confusing says back to the blue exceed. "What do you mean Natsu? I never met or ate with her before?" Happy said. "You don't remember Luce?" Natsu questions Happy. "No, why should I remember someone I never met before?" Happy answers back. Natsu getting a headache from all this madness, slouches and start to slowly walk back to the Fairy Tail guild.

"Hey everybody!" Natsu yells at the top of his lungs "We're back!" Happy yells right after him. "Welcome back, Natsu.." Erza said angrily back to them. Natsu and Happy immediately get on there knees with their head bows, scared of what was Erza was angry about. "Natsu… I received word that you harassed a girl when you came back earlier today. Is this true?" Erza asks the fire dragon slayer. "Harass? What do you mean? I was just trying to see if Lucy wanted to treat us with something to eat?" Natsu questions back. "Lucy? Who's Lucy?" Erza questions him again. "Aw, come on don't tell me all you guys are playing a joke on me.." Natsu exclaims back. Levy and Gajeel comes up to Erza, Happy, and Natsu. "So has Salamander has a secret girl? Gi-hee." Gajeel teased Natsu. Natsu then punch Gajeel in the face, that it knocks him off his feet. "Secret girl? Lucy our team mate, our nakama. Don't tease or make fun of her steel-head!" Natsu angrily told Gajeel. Levy attempts to get Gajeel back on his feet. "Natsu! You didn't have to punch Gajeel. Besides if she is our nakama we would know who she is, right?" Levy told Natsu. "Levy, she is your best friend. She let's you read some of her chapters of her books she is writing. Come on Levy, don't tell me you're playing along this joke as well. " Natsu getting really piss about everyone not knowing who Lucy is. Master Makarov walks up to them, and hits Natsu with his staff. "Hey! What's that for old man?!" Natsu yells at the master. Erza then punches Natsu on his forehead. "Don't yell at the master, Natsu!" Erza evilly yells at Natsu. "Sorry…" Natsu grumbles to the master. "I have overheard the conversation and decided to come over here and to end it, before all of you start a fight." Master Makarov glares at them. "Gramps! Please tell them that Lucy is a member here. She's our Nakama!Tell them!" Natsu orders Master Makarov. The master then hits Natsu with his staff again, to quiet him down. "I'm sorry Natsu, I don't recall recruiting or telling Mira to give the Fairy Tail symbol to any girl named Lucy." Master Makarov. "W-what?! No-o…," Natsu hastily exclaims with a shaking breaths," Lucy is a member here! I'll prove it to you. All of you!" Natsu then runs out of the guild to find the celestial spirit mage. "Master, shouldn't' we stop him?" Levy asks, shaken from Natsu's outburst. "No, dear. He will find out the true, and when he does, that's when he would understand." Master Makarov answers back. Everyone went back to what they were doing before Natsu and Happy came back.

**Author's Note**: yaushie I know I said I would write it tomorrow, but I had time tonight, so yeah uwu I attempted and I hope you like it. On a side note, I'm going to write the second part tomorrow. So yeah.


	2. Chp 2 Searching

After hastily leaving the guild Natsu runs through all of Magnolia, just trying to find her scent. _Where are you Luce.. _Natsu keeps thinking to himself. Stopping in the middle of a farmer's market in town, Natsu tilted his head up towards the sky, while the wind blows through his light pink hair. Simple minded as he is, Natsu starts to question what is going on with everyone, and why he is the only one who knows who Lucy truly is, and why she doesn't even remember who he is. Natsu then remembers that Lucy had an apartment in Magnolia. He starts off running to her place.

Natsu abrulty stops right in front of Lucy's apartment, and gaze at it. _Does Lucy really don't remember me?_ Natsu thought to himself. But without a second more into thinking about the subject, Natsu jumps on top of Lucy's roof, and opens the window to her bedroom. While very much stepping lightly as he can, Natsu walks into the familiar place, while causily looks around for Lucy. He sniff the air to try to catch her scent, but since he was at her place, and everything smell like her, it was hard to single her out. With a confused face on his face, Natsu starts to look around the room to find out anything that can might bring everyone to their senses.

Natsu looks through Lucy's apartment, fumbling through her bed sheets, make up cabinet, and closet. He found nothing, so he continued his search into one of her clothes cabinets. In the first draw all he found was Lucy many different under graments. The second drawer he was really interested of what he found. The many gifts that her father left behind, her many notes and ink pens. He also closed that drawer until he found a little corner of a piece of paper, underneath a thin piece of cloth that covers the bottom of the drawer. Natsu then carefully place everything that was covering the cloth on her bed, and return to the drawer to very much attempting not to rip the decrotative cloth to retrieve the piece of paper, but he ends up ripping the cloth anyway. Cursing himself, he retrieves the paper, which wasn't a paper at all, but a photo. Natsu gazes at the photo in awe and in excitement, after what he found hidden from of weirdest of places to put a photo. He ends up jumping and hollering the room. End up dancing onto of Lucy's coffee table.

_Creak..._ Natsu turns his head to the door that leads to the apartment. Stood there was Lucy, wide-eyed, "AHHHH!" Lucy screamed. Lucy then angrily walks up to Natsu and start to hit him with her purse. "Get out! Get out! Get out of here right now! I'll call the cops on you!" Lucy orders Natsu. Natsu grabs her purse, stopping it from hitting him again, he gazes down to his hand where he had the photo in. "I'll leave, just keep this photo." Natsu then gives her the photo, she questionly takes it, and gaze at it. While Natsu was getting ready to leave out of the window he came in, he hears her quietly saying,"Wait.." Natsu turns around to see a crying and confused Lucy, still gazing at the photo. Natsu in shock of her reaction, begins to say something to her, but she got the first word in the conversation. "What is this?" She questions him.

Author's Note: I was suppose to post this yesterday, but I had an major writer's block. So I finished this chapter while I was at work study {with nothing to do of course.} Please leave comments and such, I'll update this again really soon, because I'm just very much attempting to make this my first fanfic series sound really interesting and mysterious!


	3. Chp 3 Who is this?

"Wait.." Natsu turns around to see a crying and confused Lucy, still gazing at the photo. Natsu in shock of her reaction, begins to say something to her, but she got the first word in the conversation. "What is this?" She questions him.

Natsu just stares at her. "Take a look Luce, try to remember. I'm going head back to the guild, once you'll remember you can most likely find me there to answer all your questions." With that Natsu goes back to the open window, and jump out of Lucy's apartment. Lucy runs up to the window, angrily yelling,"Wait just a second! How am suppose to even remember this?!" Natsu didn't even stops to her response, he just continues to walk back to the guild.

"Jerk!" Lucy yells at the top of her lungs, and slams her window shut.

"What's the matter my princess?" Lucy turns around to find one of her friends and celestial spirits Loke, bowing down to her. "Oh, it's you Loke. It's nothing really, just some pink hair mad man barged into my apartment and searched through my stuff, and then just gave me this photo."

Loke now on his feet, Lucy then gives him the photo."Then he tells me to remember what happen in this photo. Like I know?" Lucy explains. Loke just looks at the photo then at Lucy, then the same thing for a couple times. "Princess, are you feeling alright?" Loke questions her. "Yeah, Loke I'm alright. Why? Do you know where or what this photo is?" Lucy asked him. "My lady, it as seems that there is something wrong with your memory I presume. Can you tell me who this is?" Loke points at the photo to a light blue hair girl. " ?" Lucy responds. "Strange..." Loke said. "What's strange?" Lucy asked. "Well, the lady I pointed and asked you who she was, is actually your best friend, my princess." Loke told her. Lucy stares at Loke in disbelief. "Wait.. What?" Lucy asks him. "I think we make a field trip to Magnolia's local guild, Fairy Tail." Loke told her. With that Loke grab her hand and put the photo in his pocket.

Natsu walks into the Fairy Tail guild, with a irrtaited look on his face. "Hey Natsu, where have you been?" Happy asks his partner. "Not now Happy." Natsu replied back to the blue exceed. Natsu then walks up to the bar, took a seat and slams his head to the bar counter.

"Oh my, Natsu. What's been bothering you?" Mirajane asks behind the bar while cleaning some dishes.

"Nothing.." Natsu mumbles back.

"Whatever you may say." Mirajane replies back, and just stare at the dragon slayer questioning what is wrong with him.

Natsu just stares off to space. Questioning if Lucy will somehow remember what happen in that photo, remember who he was or anyone from Fairy Tail.

"Hey everyone!" Loke exclaims to the guild at the doorway.

"Loke, it's great to see you. How's thing been?" Gray ask from the other side of the guild.

"Well, it may seem we have a problem on our hands my fellow guild members." Loke tells them. Loke then steps aside and shows off Lucy.

"Hey Natsu, isn't that girl you harassed?" Erza angrily asks Natsu while walking towards him with a dark aura around her.

"Um. Natsu?" Mirajane asks him. With no respond back, Mirajane grabs the closet mug of wiskey and dumps it on Natsu."Hey Mira! That was my drink!" Gajeel yells at her. "You'll get another free of charge then." Mirajane said back with a irriated look on her face. "Natsu. Wake up." The barmaid looks down on the fire dragon still trying to wipe the wiskey out his eyes, then gets out of his seat and looks up. There stood in front of him, was Loke and a embarassed Lucy.


End file.
